Unpredictable, Unexpected and Unlikely
by Sannikex
Summary: Blaise Zabini is seventeen and bored with life. When he bumps into the school weirdo he learns that life doesn't have to be about just what you see. BZLL. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Unpredictable, Unexpected, Unlikely

By

Sannikex

A/N: My first Blaise/Luna fic! I hope you'll like it even though it's not beta-ed.

Disclaimer: If I was smart enough to own the Harry Potter universe I wouldn't be here, would I? Tsk.

He had left the warmth of the common room fire for this. He really wished he hadn't and still he knew that he hadn't been able to stand it in there any longer. His robes swirled dramatically as he briskly walked down the hall. Money, he thought, could buy everything. His robes came from the most expensive tailor in England and therefore they swirled dramatically.

People thought that Slytherins had some sort of classes where you learnt how to be intimidating and there you got to learn how to make your robe swirl. Very likely. The truth was simple, the younger students took after the older and the older had learnt, among other things, to make impactful entrances and disappearances. Being intimidating was all about impact. And why the heck did he have to think about such a worthless subject? Not that he had very much to think about and whatever he did think about went in circles until he was back where he started, his god awful life. Everything was the same, nothing he didn't expect happened. Even his Slytherin cronies thought he was snobby because nothing ever seemed to faze him. He really would like something to. But nothing out of order ever happened.

Maybe he was too good at guessing what would happen, too good at reading people, knowing their next step to ever be surprised by their actions. He knew for example exactly who were going to join the Death Eaters in his house except for one. Draco Malfoy. He was a nasty piece of work and he was, like everyone else boring enough to say all the things he was expected to. Until recently, he had seen a move in Malfoy's eyes for a moment, then it was gone but he knew he had seen it. Was it really possible that the Slytherin Prince wasn't as simple as he appeared to be? He was going to find out.

He turned a corner and was to busy with his thoughts. He smashed right into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." He looked down and met a pair of big blue eyes. Didn't see him? Was the girl looking for a fight or was she just incredibly dumb? She could be, he thought as he found himself staring; she was wearing the weirdest set of clothes he had ever seen. Her hair was on the top of her head, fastened with her wand, her tie (Ravenclaw he noted) was hanging loose around her neck together with a necklace that couldn't be made by anything else than butterbeer corks, a pink sweater with a drawing of an ugly mouse in red shorts, lime green tights and a skirt that reminded him of how he had felt during his first hangover.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls to wander around after curfew?", he asked silkily.

"Yes I do. If I see any I'll tell them that from you if you'd like." She looked up at him kindly as if he had been worried about small girls put at danger in the halls. "But I don't know your name…"

He had to stifle a laugh. She sure wasn't predictable.

"It's Zabini, Blaise Zabini." He had expected her to react in some way to his name, he was after all rather well known over the school.

"Are you related to Silas Zabini, he who opened a sand shop in Sahara?"

He was starting to enjoy this conversation!

"No, I don't think so…So who are you then?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

So this was Loony Lovegood! He had heard them talking about her in the common room and been a bit curious about her.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere special, it's peaceful at night."

"Very. See you around Lovegood."

"Good night, Blaise Zabini."

The next time he saw her she was sitting beneath a tree, reading. Her hair was let out and blew freely in the wind and it was long! When she stood it had to reach her hips. Blaise walked closer to see if he could get the normal reaction of fear out of her.

"Hello, Lovegood", he couldn't help that his voice turned flirty, it was long since a girl had caught his interest enough for him to approach her. Not that he wanted the girl; she was far away from the self-centered divas he usually found entertaining. She looked up and stared blankly at him. For a moment he thought that she didn't recognized him, which would be the first time ever. His looks usually helped him to be very well known.

"Hello, Blaise Zabini." She turned a page and kept reading. Just to annoy her he sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?" She didn't look at him, just tucked her hair behind her ear.

"A Guide to Sightings of Rare Species." He really didn't know how to comment that. All girls he'd talked to read romance novels or school books.

"Don't you have homework?" All the Slytherin 6th years had been complaining over some essay for McGonagall the whole night. She turned page again.

"Yes." He frowned. The girl was a Ravenclaw and she was not doing her assignments?

"Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?"

"I can't do my homework because someone has taken my book and hid it. I really don't feel like looking for it." He dug his heels down in the ground, she wasn't that unpredictable, she wanted to do her homework but she didn't have the material.

"So, someone stole your book?" Sounded like one of his housemates hade been bored yesterday.

"No. They take my stuff and hide them. They think it's fun." She turned the page again.

"You mean...But how do they get your things?"

"I can't lock my dorm door, can I?"

"Your housemates do that to you?" Slytherins might not be very loyal to one another but they didn't outwardly attack each other. She just nodded and he could only stare. She closed the book.

"I have to go. Have a nice day, Blaise Zabini."

He sat down at his usual place with his back against the wall and view over all the house tables. This morning he looked after the weird girl who had left him yesterday. She wasn't there and he concentrated on his breakfast. Now and then he looked up to see if she'd arrived. He really didn't want to give more thought to why he did it but he knew that she caught his attention like no girl had ever done before. She was the first person ever who had caught his interest. Not that he liked her or so, she was just...interesting. He saw her enter and pass his table as he followed her with his eyes. When she reached her table the Ravenclaws started to shuffle in their seats so there was no room for her. She went along the side and finally found a hole too big for the two boys there to fill.

"This seat is taken. My invisible friend sits there." The students started to snicker and she straightened.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you." She said kindly to the empty space between the boys who erupted in loud laughter. Then she stood and looked around. He rose rapidly. Your housemates were supposed to be the ones who defended you against other houses not attack themselves. Before he knew what he was going to do, it really wasn't his business, she left the hall.

He heard them before he saw them.

"Loony! Loony, loony Lovegood!" He set up the pace and turned the corner. It took him few seconds to understand what had happened. The Slytherins must have shoved into her so she'd dropped her bag. All the contents were spread on the floor and amidst them she kneeled to pick it all up. The Slytherins were running down the hallway shouting about Loony Lovegood.

"I'll help you."

She looked up and he saw that her eyes were clear but not quite focused.

"It's fine..." Her misty gaze returned to the floor. He kneeled beside her and helped her collect the curious objects she had in her bag.

"What is all this stuff?"

"Oh, just some protection charms and this is a plant for Neville that my father sent from Peru and this is some herbs that Professor Snape doesn't have in his store that I thought I'd tell him about..." Once the things were back in her enormous orange bag again he rose and offered her his hand to get up. She accepted and the silliest thing happened, little jolts of electricity ran up his wrist to his arm and gave him goose bumps. Quickly he let go but she didn't seem to notice.

"You have cold hands. That means you're sensitive." She raised her peculiar eyes to his and he wondered if you could look straight into her soul if you just looked for long enough.

"I thought it was because of bad circulation." She just shrugged in a 'sure, believe what you want, I'm right anyway; kind of way and Blaise realized why he felt so taken with her. She stood up for herself and what she believed in and she didn't give a damn for people who didn't care about her. It was so different from a Slytherin who followed the crowd and saw to be popular with the right people. He actually admired her.

"Bye, Blaise." She left him standing in the hall staring dumbly after her.

He was in a foul mood on his way back to the Slytherin common room; he needed to piss someone off. Just as he was about to turn the corner he saw Malfoy creeping down the hallway leading to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy didn't usually sneak; he strutted around like he owned the whole school. Was he on his way to torture Potter and his gang? The Malfoy was rather obsessed with Potter and what he was up to. Well, if he was, Blaise could help him. He usually kept away from the Golden Trio but tonight he was annoyed and they'd work just fine to live it out on. Silently he followed his housemate.

He thought he lost him as he came to a turn where the hallway split in three but then he heard a muffled sound to the right and he followed it. What he found made him freeze from pure shock. Sure, it _was_ Malfoy, but he wasn't alone. Weasley was there too. The female one and Malfoy had her pressed against the wall with her long legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his light hair. They were snogging heavily and Blaise found the surprise being replaced with amusement. What excellent blackmail material! Just as quietly as he'd come he left them with Weasley's moans making him smirk.

The Slytherin common room was empty except for Malfoy and it suited him perfectly. The blonde was reading in front of the fire and Blaise sat down next to him, sprawling himself comfortably.

"So, Malfoy, met any pretty redheads lately?" He had to admire Malfoy's control really, he didn't even flinch.

"I thought you preferred blondes, Zabini."

"Oh, I do. I was thinking about you." He crossed his long legs by the ankles. His housemate raised an eyebrow and turned page in the book.

"And, pray tell, Zabini, what're you after?"

"Let me see...Some shocking facts nobody knows about for example." Malfoy closed the book and gave him a hard stare. Blaise looked into the gray orbs with a feeling that he was being measured. Finally the blonde leaned back in his chair.

"I shag Weasley's little sister and Potter's admirer, yes. I enjoy it, she enjoys it and it gives me the upper hand on the Trio. Not that I'd tell anyone, ever." With a wolf grin he picked up his book and sauntered out.

Blaise smirked into the fire. Malfoy was good, very good indeed, but so was he. Whether Malfoy knew it or not, he cared about his 'relationship' with Weasley more than he wanted to admit.

After watching her for two months and talk to her occasionally, Luna Lovegood still puzzled him. Her only friends seemed to be Weasley's little sister and the Trio. And maybe that freak Longbottom. No one in her house. For some reason it annoyed him.

It was an ordinary Tuesday with heavy clouds warning of rain over the heads of the student population when Blaise entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Lovegood was walking just ahead of him and as usual he couldn't help but let his eyes follow her. Because of it he saw that all Ravenclaws discreetly scooted in their seats so that there'd be no room for her. He hurried his steps and caught her hand. She turned and he bent close to her ear.

"Why don't you sit with me, Lovegood?" He saw to that the whole Hall noticed his maneuver when he snaked a hand around her slim waist and led her towards the Slytherin table where his housemates were in different stages of shock. They knew he was hard on the girls but Loony Lovegood?

In the corner of his eye he saw the youngest Weasley sink down in her seat and when she sensed his eyes on her she looked at him appraisingly and nodded. He nodded back, almost invisibly.

"Why do you want me to sit at Slytherin table?" Lovegood looked at him with her blue eyes and it was easy to find an answer.

"I enjoy your company and I don't like Ravenclaws a lot."

"Why don't you like Ravenclaw?" She suddenly looked stern. How could she be loyal to a house where everyone was shutting her out? Smooth now, Zabini!

"Well, it has nothing to do with the house, I just think that most of the people are a bit...shortsighted." She seemed to think for a while.

"I guess they can be a bit shortsighted. I am actually the only one in my house who believes that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks exist." He had no idea what a Crumple-Horn...whatever, was but he nodded and she let herself be led to his table. He seated her opposite Malfoy and took place beside her, with their backs to the Hall. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but said nothing; Blaise knew a bit too much about his private affairs. After a most unusual breakfast, and the most enjoyable one of the whole year Lovegood waved goodbye and disappeared through the entrance doors for Care of Magical Creatures. Her favorite subject. He didn't think he'd met anyone who enjoyed that Hagrid oaf's classes. He didn't he'd met anyone who moved with such grace except for maybe his mother. Luna Lovegood floated around.

He didn't realize that he'd been lost in thought and probably stared rather dumbly until Malfoy cleared his throat.

"I knew that you preferred blondes, but not that you preferred weirdoes." Blaise snapped out of it and could not suppress the anger his housemate's words caused. He bent closer so he was just some centimeters from Malfoy's face.

"I knew you liked the fiery ones, but not that you liked the blood traitors." He saw the same anger as he knew burned in his own eyes in the mercury grays of the blonde. They both realized it and the hands lingering on their wands sunk. They just shared a look of mutual understanding and wordless contact before nodding and walking in different directions. Because whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not they were both in love with girls that were the opposite of their whole upbringing.

Shit, shit, shit! How in the name of Merlin's underpants had this happened? He, Blaise Zabini, in love? The thought was laughable. But laugh was the last thing Blaise felt like doing right now as he swept down the crowded hallways cursing under his breath, making younger students cower out of his sight. Without thinking about where he was going he went upwards. He ended up in the in daylight deserted Astronomy Tower.

The place where his heart usually coldly calculated his feelings before letting them show was aching and he leaned against the wall, staring unseeingly out on the grounds. He hadn't actually seen the beautiful view before. When he had classes up here it was too dark and the other reason for being up here was snogging some girl, then he hadn't paid any attention to the sweeping grounds below, rather the chosen girl's bra clasp. How many had he brought here? Many, he wasn't the kind who counted. Only people who had to try counted. Blaise Zabini could have whomever he wanted. With exceptions like Granger, Weasley the girl and the lesbians.

But he didn't want them. He wanted a slender blonde who had not once expressed any kind of wish to want him. He turned and striked the wall with his fist, leaning his forehead against the cool stone surface. He hadn't asked for this, hadn't asked to remember how it had felt to have his arm around her waist, hadn't asked to long for talking with her, hadn't asked for dreaming about those blue eyes. And still, he did.

Hearing the bell he realized that he had missed two classes and it was lunchtime. He didn't feel like going down and be questioned about his whereabouts. But then he wouldn't see her until dinner...

What the bloody hell had the girl done to him? On his way down he fueled his anger for her, bluntly denying that he was angry with himself. But whatever she had done he was still Blaise Zabini. He still possessed the great looks passed down from his mother and, according to her, from his father too. He still had the ability to lie and do it well. He still had his charm that had made him lose his virginity long before even Malfoy who was almost as good-looking as him. He was going to get Luna Lovegood he promised himself. He would court her off her feet, she was going to beg for him before he was through and then, then she would be no different from all other girls he'd had. Then he would no longer suffer from this ridiculous infatuation. He went through the doors of the Great Hall and his eyes searched and found the blonde head he was searching for. And so it begins...

She was sitting with an upside-down paper that he recognized as the ridiculous Quibbler, that her father was editor in chief of. He slid down beside her and felt the shift in the air that told him that everybody's attention was on him.

"Hey, Lovegood", he used the tone that usually made women weak in the knees and she looked up and smiled politely.

"Hello, Blaise", she said in her dreamy voice and he found himself wondering what she was made of. Not a trace of flirtyness in her behavior. He started to feel a bit sick and he realized that he was nervous. He, the ice-cold, untouchable, who _always_ had the upper hand in his 'relationships' was nervous because of her lack of response. He didn't feel like doing this in public anymore.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" She focused on him suddenly and he felt a tiny bit of his confidence return.

"Hang out? You mean meet? As friends?" He wondered if he should take what he could have but he happened to catch a glimpse of a Ravenclaw boy who was smirking and whispering something to his friends who shook with silent laughter.

"No, I mean like a date." The laughter died and he felt a nice smugness fill him. But he should forge while the iron was hot and everyone at the table was silent. He rose and bent down to her ear and whispered, loud enough for most people to hear, "Think about it...please" He brought out his wand and with a non-verbal spell he transfigured her spoon into a white rose, then he kissed her hand and went out of the hall.

The day passed with people staring, pointing and whispering. He just smirked at them. In Transfiguration he sat down in the back. No one of his friends had sat with him in classes for the whole day. He could oh so easily follow their thoughts of that he had deceived them and their reputation and was too weak to be in their presence. He couldn't help rolling his eyes at them. In private, of course, Zabinis didn't roll their eyes. As the clock rang Malfoy sauntered in and let his gaze wander over the Slytherins in the room who immediately made room for him. With a smirk at them that said that they were so far below him that he couldn't even bear sitting next to them he sat down beside Blaise.

"What, no witty comments about my choice in company?" He asked the Malfoy who leaned back in his chair.

"Lots. But they all insult _my_ choice of company." Blaise couldn't help smiling.

"I see."

He was on his way back to the common room with Malfoy when someone called out his name. He felt ridiculous because his heart started beating heavier when he realized it was Luna. Malfoy leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow. He obviously knew the exact reason why Blaise looked pained. With a knowing smile he waited for the blonde girl to catch up with them. A bit out of breath she stopped in front of them and looked up a bit confused at Malfoy. Blaise nodded at him and he shrugged, starting to walk down the hallway.

"Get lost", the blonde barked at some Ravenclaw 5th years who stared at the Slytherin and their housemate. Blaise saw the fear of Malfoy struggle against their will to hear his and Luna's conversation. The fear won and with a smug look over his shoulder Malfoy sauntered down the now empty corridor. He looked back at Luna.

"Is it true that you asked me out because of a bet?" He blinked in surprise.

"No! Who told you that?" She shrugged.

"I overheard some girls in the bathroom." He felt the anger start to boil in his blood once more. Why did people have such a hard time minding their own business only?

"Listen Lo...Luna", he looked her in the eyes and gripped her shoulders. "I asked you out because I like your company and because I want to spend some time with you alone..."Merlin, where were all the elegant wordings he used to make up when he wanted a girl to fall? He sounded like some Hufflepuff trying to get a date with his childhood crush.

"Oh...well, alright then. I'll go out with you. As a date." Then she turned and went down the hall. He had to struggle with his self-control to not whoop and jump. There were some limits he would not cross.

**Epilogue**

I do. It wasn't hard to say. He'd said it uncountable times through his life. _Just not when you're getting married to the woman you love_, a snide voice that sounded suspiciously like Draco, said in his head. It was not because he was going mad he was hearing voices. Draco had been tormenting him all week. It was payback for when Blaise had done the same before Draco married Ginny. He'd been a wreck. Blaise couldn't help but smile at the memory even though he feared he'd been quite a wreck as well the whole week.

He was still a wreck, his hands were shaking for Merlin's sake! Draco had tied his tie for him and herded him around so he got to the right places at the right time and elbowed him when he was paralyzed with fear. Like when Mr. Lovegood had came over to say hi and Blaise had felt his mouth go dry. He sent Draco a grateful look when he came over with the rings and got a smirk in return. The bastard smirked at him at his best friend's wedding! That was Draco Malfoy in a nutshell.

He heard Luna's voice beside him and was brough back to reality with a thud.

"I, Luna Lorelei Lovegood, take you Blaise Xerxes Zabini, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He cleared his throath and prayed that it would hold and not sound too squeaky.

"I, Blaise Xerxes Zabini, take you, Luna Lorelei Lovegood, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He'd won. She was his forever.

A/N2: So? How was it? Is this a pairing I could pull off or not? It was just a little try so tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual

By

Sannikex

A/N: Sequel! I decided to post it both on its own and as a second chapter in this story. As of now I'm pretty happy with it so I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

He didn't need to remind himself that he was behaving like an idiot. He was perfectly aware and the fact that he could do nothing to prevent it was making him pissed. It was just a date for God's sake! Well, he doubted that a date with Luna Lovegood was anywhere close to normal but that didn't make him remotely as nervous as the fact as whether his hair looked best if he had it like...this or...like that. He stared at his reflection and wondered if he'd lost his testosterone on his way back from the library. He was behaving like a girl. And it didn't matter how he wore his hair, it always looked good. He was Blaise Zabini, so how could it not with the massive amount of great genes passed on by his parents? The problem was that Luna probably didn't care. For some reason she was the only girl he wanted to like him and for some reason she seemed completely ignorant to the fact that he was probably the best looking guy in school.

"You keep doing that and you'll get wrinkles." He almost, _almost_, jumped when Malfoy's voice resounded. He must have snuck in when Blaise didn't notice, a pretty impressive feat. The comment stung.

"At least I can hide it with a beard." He knew that the insult was under the belt, literally, as it insulted Malfoy's manhood, but the fretting was making him prickly. The fact that Draco Malfoy got very soft, thin beard that looked like the hair on his head was a secret only few knew about. It served as Blaise's lifesaver when he couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Someone's in a sour mood. Afraid Lovegood won't like your afro?" This was Malfoy's usual retort when Blaise commented his beard, or rather, lack thereof. He didn't have afro; really, he just had to tame it a bit in the mornings. "Are you going to wear that?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Blaise looked down on his formal robes. Malfoy nearly laughed his head off. He sobered up a bit and straightened.

"Aren't you gonna ask if it makes you look fat?" Blaise left the room with Malfoy's laughter ringing in his ears.

Striding down the hall he tried to calm himself down. It was a date, nothing more. He'd done this a thousand times. Well, many times. He wondered if she was going to let him hold her hand... He shook his head. What _in the name of bloody Merlin_ was going on with him? Hold her hand? Since when had Blaise Zabini been content with _holding hands_? He was used to at least a decent snog and maybe a touch of base two on his first dates. This..._caring_ was really unpleasant. No Slytherin could ever feel at ease with someone else holding the upper hand. And right now he couldn't help but feel that Luna Lovegood held all the cards while he was stuffing his cardless hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet. The worst part was that she could find out.

With a sigh he turned the corner to the corridor of the Ravenclaw dorms and stopped himself from uttering the password. He was always informed as some of his girls always told him so he could "visit" but he got the feeling that this particular girl would not appreciate having him in her common room. Besides, some of his exes were probably in there and he wanted to avoid any scenes. As he started to scold himself in his mind for being such a pathetic moron the door swung open and Luna stepped out. He suddenly forgot to breathe. Her long hair had been curled gently and glinted in the torchlight; a touch of make-up highlighted her fine bone-structure and beautiful eyes. She was dressed in a simple blue top and an elegant knee-length skirt. The ever-present necklace of butter-beer corks hung around her neck.

He suddenly remembered his manners and held out his hand.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you. Ginny helped me; I really don't know what to wear to a date." She put her hand in his and he lifted it to his lips, for the first time in his life not to appear to be a gentleman and charm his way into knickers but because somehow she'd managed to stun him. "When I told her I was going to dress in my camping outfit, as I didn't know where we were going to go and I wanted to be prepared, she just shook her head and dragged me back to my dorm. Then she kept harassing me for three hours. Imagine, three hours! I could have gotten loads done in three hours." He couldn't help smiling. What girl would admit how long it took them to prepare and primp and upon that complain about it? As far as he knew preparing for a date was something of a holy ritual for girls.

"I can't say I'm sorry, you really do look amazing. But, I don't think that's Weasley's doing. It's you." For the first time he got the pleasure of seeing her blush. It warmed his soul that what he thought at least meant _something_ to her.

"Well...I..."

"Thanks, that's all I need to hear." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Well, thank you, then, Blaise." He really liked the way his name sounded from her.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and she linked it with hers.

-------------

He got a kick out of seeing her eyes widen when he brought her to Chez Frederique. It was a very exclusive and expensive restaurant and his mother's membership in the right circles allowed him to _get_ a table, his outrageously high allowance allowed him a _good_ table and his name allowed him _great_ service. He got a kick out of pulling out her chair for her and from seeing her looking around with mild amusement in her eyes.

"This is so fancy. I bet I could see my reflection in the waiter's shoes." He just blinked in surprise. That was probably the least classy thing he'd heard in his entire life. Then he laughed. She was the only girl he'd ever met who just spoke what she thought. The only girl who didn't try to impress him. And yet she had, she'd impressed him greatly by her sheer lack of trying.

"Probably."

"Do you think they have house-elves to shine the shoes? Do you reckon they pay them?" He coughed on the water he'd just lifted to his lips.

"Pay them?"

"Yes. Hermione's really opened my eyes to their situation."

"What situation? They like to work." Her eyes met his over the table.

"Only because that's all they know. They have been oppressed for as long as anyone can remember. If it were the other way around you'd be happy serving, cause that would be all you'd know. No one should serve anyone else without getting anything back." He could only stare. Everybody knew that house-elves existed to _serve_ wizards. Their _purpose_ of life was serving; if you took that away they'd die.

"You can't say that. There's no proof of that house-elves have been oppressed. They simply chose to live that way. Their magic is stronger than ours, which mean that if they were oppressed they'd been able to overthrow us long ago." She cocked her head.

"But they don't know better. They have never experienced the alternative. They're brainwashed. Just like some people believe that having pure blood is better than mixed. It's something we've believed to be true for centuries when it's just prejudice. The Mendelian Laws proved already in the 1800's that traits are passed down randomly and therefore purebloods reproducing with purebloods did not necessarily lead to witches and wizards but also to squibs, which make the ancient habit of doing so completely useless. " He leaned back in his chair. He was enjoying this. He didn't think he'd ever had a discussion on a date. All he'd done was gazing deeply into the eyes of the girl and wonder what colour her underwear was as he cooed compliments.

"Fine, I can accept that but how did it happen then? Did the house-elves suddenly forget that they're more powerful than us and got into serving us?"

"Maybe the wizards won a war and got the elves to work for them, spreading the rumour that they were only on Earth to serve. It wouldn't take more than a couple of generations before their real heritage was forgotten."

"The weaker defeating the stronger?" She took a sip of her water and shrugged elegantly.

"It's happened before." He smiled. He could have continued the discussion if he wanted but he didn't feel like it. After all, she was rather good at defending her point, even if it was nuts.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter had approached silently in his polished shoes. Surprised both of them looked down on their unopened menus.

"Do you mind?" He asked her, a courtesy he didn't usually offer his companions.

"Go ahead." He proceeded to order in French, something that mellowed the cold waiter a bit and then returned his full attention to the girl in front of him.

"So, where did you learn to speak French?" He considered his usual lie about having an ear for languages but instead told her the truth.

"My mum's third husband was French and he refused to speak English. A nice enough bloke, just didn't speak a word English. Anyways, he lived with us when I was very young and I picked up the language from him. I hardly remember him, but I remember French." Partly because many girls found it to be a great turn-on he'd polished it. "Her other boyfriends and husbands contributed with different languages over time. I speak Italian, Russian, Farsi and a little Japanese as well."

"Doesn't it make you confused with all those different husbands?" He shrugged.

"Not really. It's the way it's always been. I couldn't imagine my life with my father and my mother being together forever. Are your parents together still?" She shook her head.

"No, my mother died when I was nine. My father is the only family I've got." Suddenly he felt bad for never having missed his father. It had never occurred to him to miss a man who had barely seen him in the light of day before 'disappearing'; his mother had never been very clear about what had happened to him.

"I'm sorry." The words sounded flat and cold to him, but they were the only ones he had. "I can't imagine how that must feel."

"No, and I hope you won't have to learn", she said and smiled softly at him. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life as that smile. He was about to tell her that when the food appeared on their plates. They both looked down and Blaise cleared his throat, embarrassed at the thought of what he'd almost said out aloud. Fine, he'd said it thousands of times before, what scared him was that he _meant_ it. Plain, fairly pretty Luna Lovegood had almost gotten him to say such a mushy, brain-dead..._thing_. And she'd made him stupid. Since when did he have to resort to such a lame expression as '_thing'_?

"I hope you like it." It came out brusquer than he'd intended but she didn't seem to notice.

"So do I." She took a bite and he got the pleasure of seeing her eyes widen in surprise again. "It's fantastic." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Luna, do you support any Quidditch team?"

"Well, Ravenclaw, of course." He swallowed his anger. He really didn't understand how she could be so loyal to her house, not when he'd seen how they treated her.

"Well, besides Ravenclaw then?"

"I like the Caerphilly Catapults, I guess." He honestly couldn't believe his luck.

"Really? They're playing the Montrose Magpies next Saturday. My favourites. I happen to have two tickets." Or would, as soon as he'd sent his mother a word. She'd had a short affair with the captain of the Magpies and they were still friends as far as he knew. "Would you like to go with me?" She put her napkin down.

"As friends?" She looked him straight in the eye and he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Did she say that because she wanted to go as friends? He didn't know. Should he say 'yes' and work from there or should he take a chance?

"As a date." He put his hand over hers on the table and surprised she looked down on their entwined fingers. He hoped that his hand wasn't sweaty. _Merlin! Stop it! Stop acting ridiculously! You're _Blaise Zabini_ for God's sake you don't get clammy hands because of girls. _

"Alright." He smiled and got a rather shy smile in return.

***

"How was it?" Luna jumped at the sound.

"Ginny?"

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchen. I want to hear everything!" She dragged her friend out of the dark dormitory.

"So, start at the beginning, end with the end and don't leave anything out. Shoot!" When they'd settled comfortably in the kitchen, munching on chocolate ice cream with sprinkles Luna started, not entirely sure what to bring up.

"Well, he came and picked me up. He stood outside the portrait, leaning against a pillar but when I came out he straightened and told me I looked wonderful. We portkeyed to a restaurant...French and really fancy...I don't remember the name....Cheese something?" Ginny coughed on her ice cream.

"Chez Frederique? That _is_ fancy."

"Then we talked about house-elves and..."

"Wait, wait, you talked about house-elves? On a date?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"You're not supposed to?" Luna bit her lip.

"There are no rules on what you talk about on a date. Or, well, there are loads but in your case I wouldn't worry about them. You actually are at your best when you're yourself. It works for you for some reason."

"You mean that some people pretend to be someone else on a date?" Luna looked baffled.

"Well...yes. I guess you want to impress the person or you're nervous about doing something wrong. Anyhow, back to the subject."

"Well, he didn't seem to mind talking about house-elves. Then we talked a bit about our families and Quidditch. Then he asked if I wanted to go on a second date. He wants to go to a Quidditch match on Saturday."

"Before you left the restaurant? Did he ask you before you left?" Ginny asked with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Yes, we'd just gotten our food." Ginny laughed.

"Man, he likes you big time!" She stopped her cheering suddenly. "Luna, how do you feel about him?" Her friend looked down into her bowl.

"I'm not sure. He's really nice, and sweet and good-looking but he doesn't make me feel funny inside. Isn't that supposed to happen when you really like someone?" Her blue eyes looked sad and Ginny joined her side of the table.

"I guess. But it doesn't happen right away. For most people it takes a while. Did you enjoy the date?"

"Yes."

"Then why not do it again?"

---------

He didn't notice her watching him as much as the game; he was in too far in the match. When the game was over, with victory for the Magpies to Blaise's joy, Luna said,

"I like you better like this." He stopped his ministrations to get them out from their seats.

"Like what?"

"When you're yourself." She rose and left him stunned. He'd completely forgotten about keeping his posture, he'd been entranced by the excitement of the game. And she didn't mind. She liked him better then. He rose with a feeling of being drunk on Felix Felicis.

He caught up with her, taking her hand.

"You're a very special girl, Luna Lovegood." She had to crane her neck to look up at him, as he was standing so close.

"I know. People think I'm strange."

"And I think you're unique." He tugged at her hand, finally noticing that people around them were sighing as they tried to make their way around them to get out from the stadium.

------

"What are you looking so moronic about?" Draco looked up from his book when Blaise entered the dormitory.

"Pleasant day, I guess." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You've been with Lovegood, haven't you?"

"So?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged. "What do you think your mother will say?" Blaise sunk down in the opposite armchair.

"I have yet to keep my mother à jour with my personal life. We lead separate lives. I am a big boy now. Besides, I don't judge her boyfriends."

"Right." The Slytherin Prince let out an uncharacteristic snort. Blaise stretched.

"Malfoy, I never judge. I mock."

"Ah, the privileges of being rich and..." He trailed off as the small object on his bedside table beeped. To anyone who didn't know the secret it was just an ordinary Plan-per-Week, a small device that could hold your agenda per week and remind you through beeping of your plans. Blaise on the other hand knew that it was charmed to beep when Weasley called. The small screen could show short messages and seeing the unguarded smile on his friend's face Blaise guessed that Weasley had been able to escape the Golden Trio and had some time to share.

"Got to go." Malfoy grabbed his cloak and wand.

"Keeps you on a short leash, doesn't she?" Blaise taunted. Draco turned for a moment in the doorway with a mock thoughtful face.

"Stay here and look at your ugly face and hear your lame excuses of insults _or_ go and get ravished by a hot red-head? Hmm, whatever should I choose...Sorry, Zabini!" He swept out and Blaise smiled. He had never imagined that he would ever actually like Draco Malfoy but people changed. He was glad that there was someone who could understand remotely what he felt for Luna Lovegood.

-----

"Join me at my table?" He touched her shoulder and she turned. She opened her mouth to protest. "You can still read your magazine." She smiled and nodded and he sent a smug smirk back at the surprised Ravenclaws. Content with having her safe from her housemates' idiotic ways beside him he concentrated on the Daily Prophet. Being happy enough to read the crappy news of the world instead of just the sports section as he usually did, he ate his way through the breakfast, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the Hall where everyone kept sneaking more or less covert glances over at the Slytherin table. He didn't even notice the commotion at the Gryffindor table until the youngest Weasley's voice was heard over the racket.

"And what if it is true, Ron? I don't see what right you have to butt into my life!"

"I'm your brother, that's why and I don't want you to see him!" They had both risen from their seats and now stood, shouting at each other.

"I can see whomever I want just as much as I can sleep with whomever I want without you as much as sighing about it, it's my life!" Weasley sat back down as all colour in his face disappeared.

"Sleeping with..." He said weakly but still audible for everyone in the silent Hall. As if on cue Draco Malfoy entered with his usual unfazed expression and two goons behind him. He had obviously not heard the shouting and he set stride for the Slytherin table. He sat down with his back to the Hall opposite Blaise who raised an eyebrow. This was by far the most interesting breakfast ever. It deserved a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Malfoy said irritably and Blaise looked pointedly over his shoulder. He turned and saw the youngest Weasley stalking towards him with determination written all over her pretty features. He rose as if preparing to defend himself with the 'what did I do now' face when she grabbed his green and silver tie to pull him into a crushing kiss. It only took Malfoy a moment to respond and his arms went around her pulling her even closer. An outraged roar escaped her brother and in a matter of seconds he had crossed the Hall and ripped the couple apart landing a punch on Malfoy's jaw. Unprepared as he was the Slytherin prince fell to the floor and Blaise rose. Punching was barbaric and something Muggles did. Wizards used their wands. Nonetheless he jumped over the table and took Weasley with him to the floor as Potter came rushing over.

"Enough." Dumbledore's voice that was usually so mild rung out in the Hall and everybody froze.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, please go to my office and wait there. Kindly refrain from violation of any more school rules."

Luna was suddenly beside him and held out her hand to help him up.

"That was really brave of you, to defend your friend like that."

"It was just really stupid. Man, my arm hurts!"

"Well, I thought it was nice of you." Then she stunned him, again, by kissing his cheek. Slowly he rubbed at the point where she had kissed him. Up until just now he'd considered kisses on the cheek unacceptable and for ninnies but very suddenly he would have to retry his opinion of them. Weasley the female was fussing over Draco who was still sitting on the floor. He was smirking in the Weasley the brother's direction where he was struggling against Potter's hold of him. Blaise nudged Malfoy with his foot and dragged him up. Weasley the girl sent her brother a disgusted look before she rose from her kneeling position and whipped around, leaving with her red hair streaming behind her.

-----

"I trust that there will be no repetitions of this behaviour..." He held up a hand as Weasley was about to interrupt, "whether provoked or unprovoked, hmm?" The two Slytherins just nodded and Weasley muttered. "You can leave now, Mr. Weasley." Arrogantly sprawled in their chairs Blaise and Draco exchanged expressionless looks that spoke of the constant prejudice against their house. It was fully justified in most cases, it was just...annoying.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I must commend you for the insight you've shown today. It is heart-warming to see that some are able to see behind the House rivalry in times like these." He nodded and the blue eyes twinkled. "You may leave." They left and stood in the hallway when the stone statue closed behind them.

"Crackpot." Malfoy stuffed his hands in his pockets and set stride for the dungeons. Blaise just shook his head and followed suit.

------

"This is amazing. I love being up here." Comfortably situated at the top of the Astronomy Tower with a small table set up for two Luna was craning her neck to see all the stars.

"I was hoping you would."

"You're very sweet. Why are you sweet to me?" He shifted in his seat as her eyes left the stars to focus on him. He looked away, once again at loss for what to say.

"I don't know...You interest me, I guess. You fascinate me and puzzle me. You surprise me. You don't care for what other people think about you. It's dazzling for someone like me. I mean all my life I grew up thinking that all that mattered was the appearance of things. When I grew older I became more interested in the inside and the motives than what could be seen and then I met you, the first person I've ever known who is exactly what she appears to be, who wears her inside proudly on the outside and that, Luna Lovegood, is why I like being with you. I like seeing you happy and to do so I'm 'sweet' to you." She had tilted her head slightly to the side and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I think you're very special, Blaise Zabini."

"I like to think so." He leaned over the table and put his hand over hers. "Luna, will you dance with me?"

"We don't have any music", she said as a matter of factly.

"Do you need music?" An appreciative smile slid over her face.

"Of course not."

There was no groping or grinding involved which was almost a first for Blaise, if you didn't count the times he'd danced with his mother and with his old dancing teacher. With his new there had been plenty of it. This was much better, he decided as he gently led the slender girl around the top of the Astronomy Tower with the stars watching above. His hand was placed firmly around her waist and wasn't surprised of how well she fit into his arms; after all he'd chosen her. The close proximity was needed, as there was no actual beat to follow except for the thundering beats of his own heart in his ears, but Luna seemed to have no problem matching his every step.

"It's getting late. You should head back before curfew." She tipped her head to meet his eyes and to his great joy her eyes were even dreamier than they usually were. She nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Blaise." She stood on her toes and pressed a small kiss on his lips. Before she could change her mind he had pressed her closer and deepened the kiss. It took him a moment or two to realize she was struggling against it, so caught up had he been in the sheer wonder of it. He let go and with what sounded like a sob she broke free and hurried off.

"Luna, wait!" But she was already gone. Furious with himself he swept the beautiful settings off the table. With a crash it hit the stone floor.

------

"Aren't we cheery tonight?" Malfoy entered the room and sent the snide remark as he threw his cloak over a chair. Blaise didn't particularly care for a battle of wits at the moment and just concentrated on pouring more Firewhiskey into the glass. "So, Lovegood didn't want to give you her virginity or did she suddenly realize what a big loser you are?" With his darkest look Blaise took a dignified gulp of his whiskey. "Is that a threatening look or are you just practicing looking cross-eyed?"

"_What_ is your problem, Malfoy? Get lost!" The blond boy seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"Nah. You got any left of that whiskey?"

Several shots later they had both agreed that girls were unnecessary beings and that they should both join a monastery. After proceeding to floo-call three or four of the monasteries that they considered worthy of their presence they passed out on the carpet.

-------

A muffled sound awoke Blaise some hours later. Along with that sound some clog dancers started practicing behind his temples, someone started a fire in his throat, poured sand in his mouth and poked quills into his eyes.

"Aaaourghh", or something alike came from the vicinity of his leg where Draco Malfoy had probably spent the night.

"Oh, man, remind me to never drink again."

"Only if you remind me."

"Okay, we'll remind each other."

"Settled. How far off are our beds?"

"Too far, I'd say."

"So...we stay?"

"We stay."

-----

The ceiling of the Great Hall was gray to match his mood. Never in his life had he messed up so badly and he feared he might have scared her off forever. Glaring at some second-years for a moment sent them scurrying off towards the door leaving their seats to him. Malfoy soon joined him looking mockingly fresh and thoroughly snogged at eight thirty in the morning.

"So, you still hung up on Lovegood, eh?"

"Bugger off." His companion shrugged and turned his attention to the pretty redhead across the Hall. Feeling stifled Blaise rose and left Draco to his sickening game of 'looking at you but pretending I'm not'. He stalked out of the Hall and wondered exactly low he had sunk as a Slytherin for actually feeling sad and lonely. He felt a small tug at the sleeve of his robes.

"Blaise."

"Luna!" He cleared his throat. He hadn't meant for the greeting so be quite so...squeaky.

Her hair was let down and fell in a sleek, golden curtain down her back. She was fiddling with the strap of her book bag and looked touchingly vulnerable. A freezing ball of fear settled in Blaise's stomach. She was going to tell him she didn't want to see him anymore.

"I wanted to talk to you. Could we...?" She tugged a bit at his sleeve again and like a puppet Blaise followed. She led him to a corridor that was seldom used except for some younger students when they were skipping class or taking long bathroom breaks. She pushed a tapestry aside and dragged him behind it. There was a nook or tiny room behind it with space enough for a plush dressed bench.

"Sit." He did as she said and waited for what he was certain going to be a very painful ending. "I...First of all, I'm sorry" Blaise considered just walking away, fleeing. "I'm sorry I ran away like that, it was stupid. But you see...I, I've never done that before and I, well, I realized that I couldn't pretend I have any idea of what I'm supposed to do. So...this is really embarrassing to admit for a girl and if you don't want-"

"Hold it. You still want to see me? You're not going to tell me I'm too experienced for you which is a ridiculous way to put that I've dated a lot of girls?"

"No, I just thought you might not want to kiss me as I'm not any good at it."

"Well, are you willing to learn? Then let me teach you." He rose and slowly put his hands on her hips, pulled her a fraction closer. "Why don't you lose the book bag?" Quickly she dumped it on the floor. He let his hands slide up to her waist, enjoying the sensation of her warm skin that he hinted under the thick sweater she wore. With his eyes still open he bent closer until her lips were only a breath away from his. "Now I've done all the hard work for you. Just finish it and we have a kiss." She closed the distance and put her lips to his. He felt his self-control start slipping and gave a brief thought to the danger of abstinence. Quickly he pulled back. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She shook her head.

"But is that really it?" He couldn't help the smile.

"No, Luna, that is far from it." This time he started the kiss and also found that he wasn't at all rusty.

Wide-eyed and flushed Luna pulled back. Fearing he was wearing the same expression, which on him would only serve to make him look like a sheep, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow", she breathed. He couldn't help the big grin that escaped his control.

"Yeah?" She put a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah." The simple gesture that from anyone else but his mother would have disgusted or amused him, was from her touching. "Thank you, Blaise. For the lesson" Then she slipped out of the cramped space.

"My pleasure, Luna."

-----

"Am I mistaken or is everything set right in Blaiseland, perhaps by a fair-haired princess of his heart?" Malfoy smirked.

"It might be. Right now it feels like nothing could ever be wrong in Blaiseland ever again, actually."

A/N: Feed the author, please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This ship is growing on me…here it is, the third instalment!

The best thing about Luna Lovegood was that she never ceased to amaze him. Every time he thought he had a part of her figured out she went and did something completely unexpected. While some would find this annoying it was the quality Blaise loved most about her. Except for maybe that she didn't give damn for what others thought. Or maybe because she saw things others didn't and took childish pleasure in what others were too stuck-up to notice.

After he'd stopped beating himself mentally for not only falling for her but actually loving her he'd started planning how to make her love him back. Because if there was one thing he was sure of it was that Luna Lovegood was going to belong to him, him and no one else. He smiled to himself as he could see her frown if someone called her their property. She was her own. It was because she had that shell of individuality that no one had ruined her. People hadn't gotten close and for that Blaise was immensely grateful. He hated people.

He woke from his reverie when she stepped out from her common room. The necklace of butterbeercorks was around her neck and she had pinned her hair on top of her head and secured it with a quill. The earrings of the day were miniature owls that blinked sleepily now and then. Some months ago he'd found the attire ridiculous but now he found that the messy bun on top of her head accented her long, slender neck, the butterbeercorks made her Luna and the earrings made him smile, quite a feat for innate things to make a Slytherin do.

"Good morning, Blaise". Her dreamy voice that haunted his dreams in a most inappropriate way, greeted him.

"Good morning, Luna." She despised all endearments such as, sweetie, honey, beautiful, darling and so forth. He'd asked why and she'd characteristically answered that those names could be anyone and she did have an own name. "Come here", he pulled her close and with a smile she tilted her head and he pulled the quill from her hair, letting the golden strands fall down around them. He muffled her protest with his mouth and soon felt her relax into the kiss. It was in moments like this Blaise could not believe his luck. She tasted better than anyone he'd ever kissed and she'd been the best pupil he could wish for. He wasn't quite sure who was the student and who was the teacher anymore. Then her hands wound in his hair and all coherent thoughts flew out of his head.

As they made their way to the Great Hall Blaise pondered the power of Luna as she chatted about some essay she had for Muggle Studies. When they had started going out two months ago he had started to meet her every morning outside her common room and walk her to breakfast where he had persuaded her to sit at his table, walked her to class, found new ways between his classes so he could follow her to hers without missing his own, had lunch with her at her table, follow her to her next class, study with her at the library, dinner, then take a walk with her, fly for a while, throw rocks in the lake or whatever they chose to do before he walked her back to her common room. Every minute it was possible he spent with her. He couldn't believe they were one of _those_ couples. The annoying, inseparate ones. Even harder to believe was that he was such a…_boyfriend_. He had never been a boyfriend in his whole life and taken pride in that fact but now he was the person he had used to mock so severely. He looked down at Luna who was walking beside him, now in comfortable silence and he tightened his grip around her waist. How could he not want to spend every waking moment with such a wonderful creature? He could swallow some pride for that. Even some comments from his fellow Slytherins who were grumbling about having Loony Lovegood at their table or watching him 'tagging along behind her' he could take. He scowled; he did _so_ not tag along. Hufflepuffs tagged along, he was just walking with her. It just amazed him how it could bother everyone so much. People still snuck glances at them as they walked down the halls or sat together as if they couldn't believe their eyes. He'd overheard three of his blubbering previous conquests claim that Luna had given him some sort of Love Potion. Why, he asked himself, did they even consider the possibility that he would he choose to be with one of those empty-headed slags when he could have Luna? Please, it just proved exactly how dumb they were.

They reached the Great Hall and Luna didn't even protest when he steered her towards his table. She was content as long as she could read and was then oblivious to the world. He'd taken up on her habit and read the whole newspaper every morning now and had realized he liked to be well-informed. Since he'd started sitting with Luna in the library he'd started studying and his grades were steadily improving so he was now in level with Malfoy. He'd never bothered before but now when he was where she was he might as well study as she did not tolerate any 'funny business', as she called it, he just did his own homework. When she wrote her father, he wrote to his mother who had been surprised at first but then responded he felt as if he was closer to her than ever. He was actually for the first time in his life happy with it and it was all her doing. She made him a better person. She made him like himself.

Malfoy entered and sat down opposite them as he usually did, nicked the sports section from Blaise's paper, even though he had his own subscription, and began reading. Ten minutes later Weasley walked over and Draco left the paper and his finished breakfast to take her hand and walk out. If Blaise thought he and Luna were stared at it was nothing compared to what those two had to put up with. Blaise was one of the few who knew that Lucius had taken Draco out of his will and neither of his parents had talked to him since their son had told them he was together with a Weasley and intended to be for a long time. His girlfriend had to put up with three Howlers from different brothers, one brother who froze her out, her friends ignoring her and her parents coming to the castle in person to yell at her. All of it they had accepted and he didn't think they'd ever been happier, simply because they could have each other. In a way it benefited him too as Weasley now used to hang out with Luna so she now had at least one friend. He also thought that secretly Malfoy quite liked Blaise's girlfriend. Of course, he would not admit it. And Blaise had nothing against Weasley. She made it easier to room with Malfoy and she had spunk. He was convinced she'd have made a great Slytherin if it weren't for the self-sacrificing, brave streak in her. She was however perfect for Malfoy who needed someone he couldn't step all over and who cared about him personally and not only for his status or money.

"You done?" he asked the petite girl beside him and she nodded. "Good, because we have some time before your Muggle Studies…"

"Well, whatever will we do?" She laughed and followed as he pulled her out of the Hall.

-----

Blaise Zabini had a problem. He wanted, more than he had wanted anything else in his whole life, to make love to Luna Lovegood. The problems started after this statement. Firstly, Luna Lovegood was a virgin. Never before had he cared, perhaps except for the sense of satisfaction of being a girl's first, that he would forever own that experience. Well, now he did care, profoundly. He wanted to give her a perfect first time. This led to the second set of problems. One, there was no place they could be. Blaise shared a room and so did she, besides his bed felt soiled by all the girls he'd had there. Same with the Astronomy Tower and besides it wasn't nearly as private as half the student body seemed to think. The Three Broomsticks was about as romantic as the second floor broom cabinet. The Quidditch field was just out of the question with someone like Luna, someone so pure. In the end the only solution he could think of was the Room of Requirement. Few knew about it and he had actually never brought a girl there before. It had been his hideaway, his sanctuary. His mother had told him about it and he hadn't wanted to use it for his clandestine meetings. But tonight he wanted to bring Luna there.

He'd asked her to meet him outside the room and to his surprise she knew of its existence. Dumbledore's Army. He shook his head and smiled, how had he fallen for someone so unlike himself?

Now he was waiting for her and hated to admit to himself that he was nervous. Annoyed, he rose from the chair he'd been sitting in to once again inspect the room he'd described as he walked past the entrance three times.

It consisted of one big room with two beautiful, high windows, showing the spread of stars as a banner of jewels on velvet. In front of them were two plush armchairs with a small table between them. The champagne he'd bought was veela-made and the best there was to get. Then there was the bed. He hadn't wanted it to be too splashy, it would make her laugh even if he rejoiced in the feeling of giving her the best there was of everything. It was made of dark wood with dark purple linen. She had once worn the colour, rendering him speechless and he had picked the hue with care. Scattered everywhere were the small, scented candles he had felt like an idiot thinking about but now appreciated for the gold he knew it would set off in her hair. He walked over to the bed and once more fiddled with the one flower on the pillow, a daisy. They were her favourites and he wasn't even ashamed to admit he knew it. He was glad. He wanted to know all her favourite things so he could give them to her. Crossing the room again, he wished for a mirror to appear and found it when he reached the wall.

With a sigh he checked his appearance again and smirked at his reflection. His old self had simply taken for granted he looked great. It hadn't really been self-conceit that made him think that, but a whole life of hearing from other people how good-looking he was. There was something in his appearance that intrigued and attracted people. But not Luna. She didn't give a damn if he'd looked like Adonis or a toad. He met the eyes of his reflection and tried to objectively look at himself. He had a coffee and cream complexion that had always been spotless. His high cheekbones were a gift from his mother, as well as the slanted eyes the colour of brandy in front of a glowing fire. His hair was dark and a tad curly, which was his father's contribution. His lips were full, almost feminine if it hadn't been for the face they resided in, narrow but with a strong jaw. His build was lean and tall but not gangly as Weasley or skinny like Potter's, with the innate grace in his moves passed down in the Zabini line. A lovesick girl had once told him he looked like a mix between a Renaissance poet and a pirate. He guessed that mix was particularly attractive to women. After checking for stains on his pristine, white shirt and impeccable, grey trousers he turned from the mirror thus making it disappear.

A knock resounded and sweat broke out all over his body.

"Come in!" She stepped in and he dried his palms on his trousers. She was dressed in her uniform still but she had let down her hair. He remembered she'd wore it in a braid today but she knew he liked it spilling over her back for him to touch and his heart started beating faster.

"Hi," she smiled and the tiny dimple in her right cheek flashed, making him weak at the knees. God, she owned him.

"Hi," she also made him lame. Hi? What about the eloquent speech he'd put together? Her all-knowing eyes looked around the room, went from the bed to his face, back to the bed and returned to his eyes. Then she unhooked the robes and let them fall to the ground. Standing in her skirt, shirt and tie, he wondered how anything so beautiful could exist. Then she pulled off her tie and started unbuttoning her shirt. Blaise's mouth went completely dry. She removed it and bared milky white skin, a simple cotton bra and met his eyes. Taking in his immobile state she hesitated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blaise?" He shook his head to regain control over himself.

"You're…perfect," he croaked and thanked God for his colours so the blush on his cheeks couldn't be seen. Hers could and it almost brought him to his knees. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"You…You did mean that we…," she gestured vaguely towards the bed. He took a tentative step closer.

"I…yes. But only if you want to," he added quickly. She angled her head slightly to the side, as she always did when she pondered something.

"It feels good, right?" He choked back a shocked laugh.

"It can."

"And it feels even better if it's with someone you like?" He hesitated.

"I wouldn't know. It's never meant anything…before." She nodded as if he'd explained a complicated problem to her. "But…it means something now. It means a lot," he winced internally at his weak formulations.

"That's good. Ginny says it's better if you like the person. She also said it hurts the first time." He both cursed and blessed the frank Gryffindor for her explanation of the subject.

"It does. And it means a lot who you share it with," or it should, he added to himself. He barely remembered the face of the much older witch who had taken his virginity. "That's why I ask you if you want to do this. If you want to share this with me." He stepped closer again and took her small hand in his. "I can make it good for you, and as little painful as possible. But I want you to do this with me only if you 'like me' the way Ginny told you." She looked him intently in the eyes for a moment before she nodded.

"I do want to. I do want it to be you, Blaise." That small statement chased all his nervousness away as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

-----

She slept peacefully as he tiptoed out of bed to have a glass of water. It had been…indescribable, he decided. Weasley knew her stuff. It was better with someone you loved. He grinned and returned to the bed. Luna's inquisitive Ravenclaw mind matched with her sensitivity to his wishes would make her a great partner in bed and his skill had made it possible to give her a memorable experience. Three memorable experiences, not that he was counting. He caressed the golden hair that spilled over the pillows. He had been right, it looked great.

"I love you," he whispered and watched her sleep.

------

"Good morning, sunshine," Blaise could almost hear the ridiculous grin that covered his face.

"Good morning. You do know that sunshine is only waves that…"

"Shh. Sunshine is also something beautiful that makes people happy, ergo, you." She smiled and stretched like a cat, making his mouth water.

"I like it when you're sweet to me." She curled up on her side and he rested his head on his hand so he could watch her.

"I like you. I.... actually, I…," he cleared his throat but the words wouldn't come. "I wanted to say how incredible last night was. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She opened one eye and teased,

"How long?" He played with a tendril of her long hair, saw it glint in the sunlight.

"Since the second time I saw you, when your hair was down and you were reading about strange creatures." Which he now knew was one of her favourite things to do.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've wanted to do it since the time we were studying and I had that essay for Muggle Studies about fast food. I watched you write your mother in the library and your hair was curling over the collar of your shirt."

"The fast food essay?" Damn, he thought, that was at least a month ago.

"Yes. You looked so concentrated and serious about choosing the right words. Then you looked up and smiled at me. You have a pretty smile."

"Men do not have pretty smiles. We have dashingly manly features or handsome faces."

"I guess you're not a man, then", she said and rose from the bed to put on her clothes.

------

"I liked it a lot," Luna stated matter of factly as Ginny harassed her about the night.

"And he was nice to you?" Ginny whispered as they cruised the shelves of the library where Luna was looking for a book about Sweden.

"Ginny, Blaise is always nice to me."

"I know, I know. It's just hard to believe that someone like him…I mean with his reputation…" she left the sentence unfinished.

"It doesn't really matter to me. He's not with them now", she rose on her toes and drew out a book with the title 'Scandinavia, Part II – a guide to the magical communities in Sweden'.

"I guess. I don't know, the thought of Draco with any other girl drives me crazy", Ginny continued, whispering as they left the Geography section and set out for the table where Draco and Blaise were sitting. Ginny stopped and took in the sight. "We sure know to pick the best looking guys, Luna."

"Blaise doesn't like his looks particularily."

"What? He's like the most handsome guy in school", Ginny blurted.

"I don't think he understands what others see. He doesn't like to be put in a slot immediately because of his looks."

"He told you that?" Luna smiled,

"No, I just know." Then she went over to the table where Blaise rose to pull out a chair for her.

"How convenient", Ginny sighed and smiled to herself, as she knew that Draco would follow suit and pull out a chair for her when she reached the seat beside him.

------

Blasie sighed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would tell Luna he loved her. But tomorrow he…No. No buts, he would tell her. Draco entered the room and threw his cloak on his bed. With one look at Blaise he smirked.

"It's easier than you think."

"What?" Blaise snapped.

"To tell her you love her. It doesn't hurt. Your parents don't come hunting you down. The sky doesn't fall down and the dead don't rise." Blaise only thought a moment of how on earth Malfoy could know what he was thinking about before shrugging it off. There were more important matters.

"I'm more worried about her telling me she doesn't love me back."

"You know, sometimes I really think I hang out of you because of your pretty face 'cause it sure ain't your smarts, Zabini."

A/N: So…who wants more?


	4. Chapter 4

Unbelievable

By

Sannikex

A/N: Hey! Okay, moving away from home is very time consuming and that is why it's been a while. I now live in the city where Harry Potter was born – Edinburgh and I do see how J.K Rowling could imagine magic existing when she lived here. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy!

Ever since Blaise was born he had been taught control. Just a glimpse of real feelings instead of what you chose to show was chiselled away. Not that anyone would ever say that was what actually happened. In fact the trait valued so highly by his kind was unspoken. Before he had wondered how it would be to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, they couldn't have that problem. The problem he'd just recently discovered. The problem that consisted of him being unable to resist his feelings anymore. The problem Luna Lovegood was the root of. For a Gryff or Raven or even a Huff it was easy, they could just show their emotions, proudly wear their hearts on their sleeves. Around her he could never hide behind his Slytherin mask and it made him as uncomfortable as it made him ecstatic.

They were sitting in the library and his thoughts were wandering as he watched the tip of Luna's quill moving as she wrote in her small, precise handwriting. The feather stroke past her cheek again and again, never quite touching it. It was infuriating as it made him want to touch her cheek, feel how soft it was, brush his lips over it. He didn't, though. When Luna studied, she studied and with an adorable concentration she seldom seemed to focus on anything else. However, Blaise had found that the closer they got the less dreamy she seemed. She wasn't simply unfocused, she was focused on many things at once. Anyone would seem preoccupied if they juggled all that she pondered he guessed and let his eyes return to his own parchment, which showed nothing even close to Luna's effort. He had a hard time concentrating, his mind was constantly turning the problem of his feelings over and over. He wanted to tell her he loved her with an almost scaring intensity yet he still feared her reaction too much to dare.

He frowned over his parchment where the words 'I love you' were scribbled under the title of the essay (Analyze the impact of the Ghost Revolution in 1457 has on the modern view on ghosts). His fingers itched to pass his parchment over to her as he so often did to get her opinion of his work, or rather just engaging her in a conversation. Suddenly she turned towards him and hurriedly he erased the words with his wand. She put down her quill and looked at him with the concentrated stare she always wore when she asked him about something considered 'normal' that she didn't understand the point of. To be honest he'd began to wonder about that concept himself.

"Blaise, how do you know when you're in love with someone?" He opened his mouth to say he didn't know when he realized he did.

"You just know. You might not acknowledge it or accept it but you know. Luna…" He looked down and saw that he'd absently picked all the feathers from his quill, leaving it looking naked and pathetic, kind of how he was feeling at the moment. "Actually I…"

"Zabini. Lovegood." Draco Malfoy pulled out the chair next to Blaise before dumping his heavy book bag on Blaise's foot and sitting down in his usual elegant, careless manner. A moment later Weasley joined him at their table and sat down next to Luna. With an oh-too-knowing smirk Malfoy opened his book and effortlessly started writing on the same essay Blaise had managed only the title on. With a suppressed growl Blaise rose and stalked off. Malfoy could be incredibly annoying at times, thinking his presence was always welcome, not as much out of conceit as that he had never experienced the opposite. With a stare he sent some first years scurrying out of the aisle for 'Potions C-F' and kicked the base of the shelf.

"Get a grip, Zabini." Malfoy had once again managed to sneak up on him in his 3000 galleon shoes.

"What the hell, Malfoy! What's with the whole 'you should tell her' and then interrupting in your best 'I'm insufferable, I know it and you can't stop me' manner?"

"Tsk. Control yourself." He pulled out a book and absently started turning the pages. "Yes, I knew you were about to tell her and it shows an ignorance you seldom display. Do you really think the library is the place for 'tender moments'? If I remember correctly the night I told Ginny I loved her we needed a lot of privacy." He cocked his head with his trademark smirk. "I don't know about Lovegood but most girls like to put those special words into more practical action. And however great the library seemed to you I thought I'd save you from the eternal embarrassment of being caught at it by Madam Pince. It really puts a damper on the mood and your chances of ever being allowed into the Restricted Section again are reduced to nothing. So, pick a better time and place and do it over, Zabini." He put the book back and turned to go back to the table.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never going to want to go into the Restricted Section again." Malfoy did something he seldom did and threw his head back with a laugh.

"I think Madam Pince feels the same."

-------

Ginny watched the unlikely pair walk out of the library, leaving her sitting opposite her boyfriend.

"So what did you and Zabini talk about?" He looked up from his homework and smiled ironically.

"I warned him off confessing your love in the library."

"Ah. No, I don't think Madam Pince will ever let me anywhere close a secluded section of this library. On the other hand," she stroked her foot over his calf, "it was definitely worth it."

"You're so right."

"I'm always right." He bestowed her one of his real smiles and Ginny felt her knees go weak, as they always did.

"Whatever you say, Weasley."

"Actually I think I need to prove my greatness by sneaking into the Restricted Section right now."

"God, yes. Have I told you I love you today?"

"Only a few times."

With joined hands the two of them disappeared into the shadows in the back.

--------

Romance, Blaise, romance! Focus, he thought to himself, you can do this. You've wooed numerous other girls off their feet, this is just a little bit different. Right. He snorted to himself – he was alone in the room – he'd never dream of snorting in public. It was common. And his mother would somehow know he had. With a sigh he heaved himself up from the armchair and over to the window of the Room of Requirement. Luna, I love you. It shouldn't be so hard and yet he couldn't bring himself to form the three simple words. Was it because of his upbringing? His mother may not have been the most attentive of mothers or told him she loved him every day but he had always known she did. What was the point of keeping telling him what he knew all the time? Besides, it couldn't be the point how many times you said it - if you did. So, he couldn't blame his upbringing. Maybe he could pin it on his house.

With an irritated shrug he dismissed the thought. He couldn't care less for what his housemates thought, they were boring, predictable and completely prejudiced. Since he met Luna he cared even less for them so that couldn't be it either. No…it had to be something else. Perhaps that he thought it was too simple. If he said those three words he had sort of closed a deal, he wouldn't be expected to do anything else as big in the future. Or were the words too unoriginal? Did he think Luna deserved more?

"Face it, Zabini, you're scared!" His voice echoed in the empty room. He had neglected to wish for any furniture beside the armchair as to not be distracted from the problem. Scared she didn't feel the same, and even more that she did. There he had it. He was scared that if Luna loved him back the appeal of her would disappear and that feeling struggled against his strong wish for her to actually love him back.

"Dammit!"

He guessed someone hated him. The irony wasn't lost on him though, and he let out a bitter chuckle. The thing he'd wished would happen when he first asked Luna out he now feared would.

"I guessed you'd be here." He turned as he heard Luna and scolded himself internally for not having heard her come in. he was losing his grip. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay." What else could he say? 'No, Luna, I need to concentrate on how to tell you I love you because I'm scared to say it.' Not possible. Was he conceited to even consider she loved him back? He hadn't thought so but perhaps it was premature. He was after all her first experience. Well, Blaise, if it's one thing you do have it's experience and it doesn't make it any easier. Shut up! Stop rambling to yourself. "What did you want to talk about?" He said and wished for another chair to appear.

Luna sat with her innate grace.

"Well. I've been thinking about what you said about loving someone and I know that I love you. I mean, people ask me how I can think the Crumple-Horned Snorkack exists and I just know it does. Just like I know that seeing you makes me feel happy and special inside. When you're sweet to me I feel like I'm worth it. I like that. I like looking at you when you don't notice and see the way you look at me. I like that when you're with me you're different from the role you play in school. I like that when I touch you, you want me. I like how you furrow your brow and squint when you concentrate on reading – by the way I think you need glasses – and that you don't care for what people think. So that's why I love you."

Startled Blaise blinked and for once didn't think of how stupid he must look.

"Luna…I…Well, first of all I do _not_ need glasses." Please. Glasses were for people who couldn't see. And they made you look like a moron. Who wanted to blink owlishly behind gigantic frames, like Potter? Anyways, now Blaise FOCUS. This is what you've wanted all along.

"I think you do. I could charm my Spectraspecs for you if you like."

He had a vague recollection of seeing Luna in a pair of glasses that made her look like a crazy professor out of a muggle horror movie (which of course he had only known because Luna took Mugglestudies).

"No, but thanks."

"Suit yourself. Anyways, I'm going down to the forest to visit the Thestrals.

"Hang on, hang on. Aren't you going to ask me if I feel the same?"

"What does that have to do with how I feel for you?"

Typically Luna to not acknowledge what women in general would do.

"Er, well, most people like to hear that their feelings are reciprocated."

"Well, you didn't say they were which you would have if you were ready to say it and-"

"I am. I'm ready. I mean…" He drew a deep breath. "I mean that I love you too."

"Well, that's nice. I'm going to Hagrid's first, want to come?"

"No…No, I think I'll pass." If he could be spared spending time with the dumb oaf he would. Luna went out and he sat back in the armchair pondering the best way to throw in Draco Malfoy's face that he had been absolutely wrong about women's response to the three words that really had been simple to say.

He rode and looked out the window, following the little speck that was Luna Lovegood with his eyes until she disappeared into Hagrid's hut. They hadn't just been easy to say, they'd been easy to mean.

A/N: There, they love each other. No more threats to my life!


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaise, darling, when am I going to meet your girlfriend? I'm about to die from curiosity! I know that I'm your mother and that I should respect your privacy but I just cannot wait to meet the girl who brought my boy to his knees."

"I'm not on my knees, mother. Unlike you I don't consider dating only one person admitting defeat." At least not anymore, he added to himself. Comfortably situated in his mother's parlour he was glad to be home but at the moment he was wishing himself a hundred miles away. When his mother caught hold of something interesting she wouldn't stop talking about it until her curiosity was satisfied. This did not sit well with Blaise at all since his mother's latest "interest" was his girlfriend for the past three months, Luna Lovegood.

"Does she like to go shopping? Because I saw these divine robes at…" Blaise sighed to himself, not only did he have to endure his mother's incessant need to talk about Luna but also his own thoughts that were circling around his girlfriend every minute of every day. Being apart was driving him crazy and the fact that it was driving him crazy was driving him crazy. In short he was once again smacked in the face with the realization that he was madly in love with Luna Lovegood, the most unlikely match the universe could have come up with. Not that he minded being her boyfriend in any way, just his upbringing was protesting with all its might against him being such a slave to her wishes.

"Mother, Luna does not really care for shopping since she does not really care about what she wears or what she looks like." His mother stopped midsentence in her endless tirade about some robes or others.

"What?" His mother was so shocked by his response that she forgot to say 'I beg your pardon' instead of 'what'. "What do you mean she doesn't care about what she looks like?" This was difficult to understand for Mrs Zabini who had spent most her life admiring herself in the mirror and raised her son in the same fashion. "Who would not want to look their best?"

"Well, Luna doesn't really care for exteriors since she only sees what's inside people." He almost felt smug telling this to his mother who put so much into looks.

"But…she has you, the most handsome boy in the world, surely she has to think you're attractive?"

"She couldn't care less, Mother. Which is something I appreciate, I like being valued for something other than the way I look." His mother looked taken aback and sat down.

"Oh, well that's nice I guess." With a sigh Blaise rose. He hadn't expected her to understand the way that Luna made him feel. As he was about to leave the room his mother called,

"Invite her over this Sunday. I'd like to meet this interesting young woman, Blaise." That was a clear order and he realized he'd have to admit defeat if only to get his mum to shut up.

"Uh-huh."

"Pardon me?"

"Yes, mother."

"Meet your mother?" They were sitting in Luna's garden where the untamed growth was competing for room along with the untamed gnomes who Luna insisted on feeding instead of throwing over the fence. He had his back against a giant oak that Luna had named Mr Fork at some point because of the way the branches split up. Luna herself was sitting with her back against his chest and he could feel her every breath.

"Yes. She very much wants to meet you." Which was more than you could say for Luna's father who seemed more or less oblivious to his existence and sometimes referred to him as "Blasé". If it had been meant as an insult Blaise could have respected him more but the old man simply seemed unaware of his real name and unable to remember it. At one point he'd caught them making out in Luna's room and all he'd done was ask Luna if she'd seen his Drodemangers, apparently his latest invention which either "_melts fruit into liquid or makes any object sprout legs and run away_". She'd responded it was in the breadbasket under the stairs and he'd left. That was about the time Blaise had given up on trying to understand the inner workings of the Lovegood family.

"Why?" Just being polite was never reason enough for Luna so he responded truthfully,

"Because she's really curious about you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the first girlfriend I've had."

"Oh. This Sunday? What should I wear?" Blaise had learned that saying 'whatever you want' to Luna when responding to this question could be risky.

"How about your flowery dress?" The flowery dress had been Luna's mothers and was a tad more conservative than what she opted to wear and however much he loved her style he figured it should be revealed to his fashionista mother little by little. It also had the advantage of showing a little cleavage. Not near to anything indecent but he knew his mother would appreciate a woman who knew how to present herself. He remembered the times he'd been in his mother's room as a boy as she was getting ready, telling him, "hinting is a woman's best weapon love, not showing, hinting" as she dabbed perfume behind her ears. Why on earth she would tell him he didn't know, that was just his mother.

"Okay. Should I wear my butterbeer corks?"

"Sure." He was not going to change Luna into someone she wasn't just to impress his mother. Besides, he would enjoy the look on his mother's face when she saw his girlfriend's favourite necklace.

Luna had insisted that it was unnecessary for him to come pick her up since he already was at the place they were going. His mother had insisted that he picked his girlfriend up like any gentleman would. This was why he was standing outside the gates of the Zabini estate so he could meet Luna before she came and pretend he'd escorted her all the way. He rolled his eyes at himself, the born compromiser. The tell-tale pop sounded and he turned to face her.

"Hello," he said, "you look wonderful."

"Thank you. You look nice, too."

"Why, thanks", he smiled wryly, try telling his mother he was old enough to dress himself, he thought, she'd picked the outfit (But, Blaise, dear it's been _ages_ since I could pick out something nice to wear for a man). "Okay, here goes."

With a sigh he closed the door to his room behind him. Luna looked around and told him matter-of-factly that he could fit three more people quite comfortably in there. Four if one was a gnome.

"Well, I have to fit my enormous ego. Besides, I'm moving out soon." He leaned against the door as Luna started to wander around his room to look at his stuff. Surprisingly he didn't mind it at all.

"Where are you moving?" She picked up a quill from his desk and gently stroked the feathers.

"London. I'll have a flat there and come visit you every weekend in Hogsmeade and then you can come visit me….if you want." Luna smiled dreamily and put the quill down.

"Can we go on the underground?" Blaise had a vague recollection of the underground being the muggle way of transport and that it was under the ground. Like mole tunnels.

"Sure. We can do whatever you want."

"Okay, I'll come visit you." She sat on his desk and tilted her head. "Are you going to get a job?" There was a short pause when he was distracted by the view of her legs before he replied,

"No. Not yet. It's not like I need a job so I'm just going to figure out what I want to do first."

"I keep forgetting that you're rich", she said and he snorted. Not like other girls at all.

"That's why I love being with you, you only see me. " He crossed the room. "Not my looks, or connections or money. You make me forget those things, too."

"You forget you have money when you're with me?" He closed the space between them and stood between her knees.

"I only remember to be myself." He leaned forward and Luna angled her head. Only a breath apart he whispered "I only remember that I love you." Then he captured her lips in a kiss that heat up in mere moments. Slightly out of breath he manoeuvred Luna into his arms and lifted her off his desk.

"Blaise! I can walk", Luna protested.

"Shh, it's supposed to be romantic."

"Why?"

"Later, I'll explain later." He gently set her down on his bed and thanked God his mother was the kind of person she was. _Blaise, darling, why don't you show Luna your room? I'm going to go out, I'll be back later_. Then his mother's voice evaporated from his mind along with all other coherent thoughts as Luna unbuttoned his shirt.

Later, as he reached for his wand to turn the dimmed lights off Luna stirred next to him.

"Does your mother always leave the house when you bring girls home?"

"I…I've never brought a girl here before." The silence settled again. After a while Luna said sleepily,

"Blaise, I think you should bring this bed to your new flat."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, the content of this chapter will make it apparent when I planned to publish this. So instead of the Christmas gift I meant for it to be you can all view it as a birthday/namesake day/nice weather/new socks/insert appropriate cause of celebration here – gift. Sorry for the delay, on with the story.

Blaise sat back in one of the plush armchairs he had chosen with a mental picture of him and Luna curled up on in mind and sighed. His new apartment was perfect, it suited his tastes, it was close to Diagon Alley, in a respectable wizarding living area, furnished with everything he could ever wish for. And in it Blaise was bored. Having spent the last seven years with people milling about him every second of every day the solitude had at first been sweet but was now only driving him insane.

What did people _do_ all day? He'd even gone as far as to ask his mother who never seemed to have a second left over to stare at the wall - as he was currently doing. She had shown him a calendar full of notations such as manicures, facials, social visits, hair appointments, something involving feet and fish that he didn't want to know more about, dates, lunches, dinners, charity events and parties. His mother had more friends than he did, how sad was that?

Still, it wasn't as if he wanted to go to the dull dinners and parties her friends held. He had been his mother's date more than once to such events when she was in between men and they were soulkilling affairs where men in toupees stared down women's cleavages while the women laughed loudly at their jokes. Maybe if he could bring Luna, she'd add a bit of colour to it. He could imagine it perfectly, "Mr Pool have you dropped something down Mrs Hayden's dress?" "What?" Mr Pool would splutter and Luna's calm voice would reply, "Oh, since you were looking down her dress I was assuming you'd lost something down there and I was going to offer to help you look."

He snorted to himself, she wouldn't even be joking. He missed her a lot, but she was a Ravenclaw in her 7th year so she could very seldom be persuaded to meet him, and she'd never been to London with him, hadn't seen his flat. The few times they got to be in private were almost more frustrating than not being in private at all. The only thing cheering him up was the fact that Christmas was around the corner. Not because he cared all that much for the Christmas cheer or gifts or whatever people looked forward to about Christmas, but for the sole purpose of the holidays. It meant Luna was going to be free from school for two glorious weeks and the prospect made him feel as giddy as a boy half his age would in anticipation of getting out of school. Moreover, he had found the perfect present for her and couldn't wait to see her open it.

UUU

Okay, maybe he was ridiculous. Maybe, he didn't care. The fact that Luna was coming over early and was going to stay with him in the apartment had a grin spreading over his face that would make Malfoy's day, no doubt, since it would give him ammo to tease Blaise for the next ten years or so. That didn't matter either since Malfoy was not in his apartment to see it and truth to be told he was probably sporting a similar grin in his own flat due to the youngest Weasley's upcoming holiday. Unless of course she had invited him to her family's house for Christmas in which case Blaise would be happy to pay quite a bit of money to see the fellow Slytherin be uncomfortably surrounded by his least favourite people in the world.

He sniggered to himself at the thought of Malfoy receiving one of the infamous Weasley sweaters with a big "D" on it and then having to put it on over his designer, custom-made, ridiculously expensive shirt. Then again, who knew, after all the crap the blonde and his feisty girlfriend had had to go through in terms of family disapproval, Malfoy might be happy to receive the welcome to the Weasley family sweater. Nevertheless, he would still think it was hideous.

Speaking of family approval, Blaise had still not managed to charm Mr Lovegood, probably due to the fact that Mr Lovegood seemed oblivious to his existence most of the time. But it didn't matter because Luna was coming to spend Christmas with him since of her father wanted to chase a "hot lead" for his loony newspaper. Luna, having suggested she could go stay with Blaise, had only gotten the reply that she should have a lovely time at that "nice girl's place and don't forget to bring carrots for their cow, it's the polite thing to do." Deciding not to get too upset about being thought of as a girl for the simple reason of getting Luna to stay with him he had however yet to figure out why in the name of Merlin's underpants Mr Lovegood thought there was a cow around and why it would be polite to feed it carrots. He had decided not to dwell on it in case he should accidentally fall into the madness that was Luna's father's mind.

Instead he had focused on getting his apartment ready for Christmas and after a floo-call to his mother to ensure what had to be done (he had no clue since the house-elves had always taken care of it and he hadn't paid much attention) he had had an unexpectedly good time picking out a tree. And buying ornaments, tinsel, food and stockings. And okay, maybe he had gone a little bit overboard he admitted as he was sitting in his apartment surrounded by Christmas decorations of all kinds.

He had already tripped twice over a knee-high plastic reindeer, slipped on his new Christmas door mat that spelled out "ho ho ho", almost accidentally strangled himself in the gold tinsel hanging in the doorways, broken a window when he got fed up with the singing Santa that cheerily sang "Jingle Bells" every time you walked past it and had thrown it out said window, gotten scratched by the Christmas tree that was about three sizes too big for the apartment and eaten enough Christmas chocolates to make himself feel sick. Nevertheless, Luna was going to love it and that made it endurable, even if the plastic snowman on his shelf had beady, glaring eyes that scared him every time he saw it so he had had to turn it towards the wall and draw a new face on it, all the while feeling ridiculous.

Although , admittedly, not as ridiculous as he had when he stuffed the stupid sweater with a stupid grinning reindeer on it in a stupid red colour that he never wore because it made him look stupid, deep in the bottom of his least favourite clothes drawer. If anyone ever found it he'd plead temporary insanity, all the Christmas shopping had made him dizzy and for a weird moment in the store he had imagined that Luna would like it if he wore it. Then the stupid moment had passed but not before he'd left the store and he had been too embarrassed to take it back and show his face along with the reindeer sweater again. So, now it lived under the ugly jumpers his grandmother had insisted on giving him while she was alive that he couldn't throw out because he knew she'd see it wherever she was and would come down and make him wear them in public.

With a sigh he waved his wand to make the all-too-cheery Christmas music stop and leaned back in his chair.

UUU

Christmas, Blaise thought, was not all too bad. After his near-death experiences with the decorations he had felt that it was all a big fuss for nothing. Then Luna had brought a de-nargled mistletoe that she'd nicked (fine, copied with a spell because she was a Ravenclaw and didn't steal anything. Blaise still took pleasure in imagining she'd stolen it from the school) at Hogwarts and all the previous Christmas grievances had been forgotten. The plastic reindeer was suddenly in his good books again after Luna deemed it "the nicest thing in the apartment" and then promptly named it Sugartoes. He had almost been afraid to ask why. Because when the snow got stuck to its feet in the North Pole it looked like it had sugar on its toes, Luna explained matter-of-factly. Blaise decided not to raise the question of whether or not reindeer had toes and moved on to show off the rest of the results of his tacky spending spree.

After everything had been seen the dream he'd had of curling up with Luna on one of his plush armchairs came true. Shortly after, one of his naughtier dreams of what he and Luna would do in the chair also came true. Contented they had snuggled down on Christmas Eve in his new bed that finally felt as comfortable as the salesman had claimed it to be.

UUU

Waking up on Christmas Day was like any other day in the Zabini household. He would come down when he woke up (within the hours his mother found acceptable, of course) and dress before gong downstairs and having breakfast with his mother and then exchanging one gift each, Blaise's usually containing a goblin bank cheque. Then they would go their separate ways and in the evening there was usually a mind-numbingly boring party to attend.

Waking up on this Christmas Day he was a somewhat uncomfortably experience since Luna was sitting on his chest and the moments before he woke up he dreamt he had bought a cat and the damned thing had grown extremely fat, then Malfoy appeared and told him that just because Luna had left him he couldn't "comfort-feed" his cat, then she appeared, tears streaming down her face, telling him she couldn't live like this, his cat was too fat. All the while the cat was growing bigger and bigger until it was spreading across his chest, choking him. Then he woke up and looked up into the bright blue eyes of his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas!" She was wearing the stupid reindeer sweater, which on her looked adorable and the reindeer even appeared slightly less dumb when it was wrapped around her slender frame. The sweater rose even higher in his esteem when he realized she was wearing it and panties with candy-canes on them and nothing else.

"Merry Christmas yourself", he said as he rolled her over and nuzzled her neck.

"Not now, it's Christmas morning!"

"I know." He continued his ministrations and decided that anything Christmas related except for the reindeer sweater and the girl wrapped in it could wait.

"We have to get up! We have to see the Nargles. They dance on Christmas morning!" With that she pushed Blaise off and left him dumbfounded on the bed.

"The what? Dancing?" He managed weakly and buried his head in the pillows. He loved his girlfriend but sometimes he found her habit of abandoning him in bed in search for imagined creatures slightly annoying. With a groan he pushed himself off the bed and padded after her, wondering if she had had enough mercy to make coffee.

UUU

After coffee Blaise had a more positive outlook on the world in general and managed to feign, quite convincingly if he got to say so himself, interest in the nargles dancing outside the window. It didn't matter to him what they did really as long as he got to be with Luna and sitting inside his flat with her curled up next to him was certainly more pleasant than the time they'd gone to forage around a bog in search for Knerks, who –Luna assured him – only came out when the weather was miserable.

Once they'd looked at the Nargles Christmas Dance it was time for the gifts. However much Blaise had wanted to shower his girlfriend in various expensive objects (Veela jewellery, a unicorn and a goblin-made drinking goblet had passed through his mind) he knew that she wouldn't have approved and so he had sprung for something he thought she would appreciate a lot more.

Not something you could hold or touch, but something you experienced. He had – Merlin help him – signed them up for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack safari in Sweden for three days next summer. Also, for four days of living the life in Stockholm but that would be less important to Luna and more for his sake. He'd heard painters acclaim the Nordic light and he thought she would look splendid in it with her blond hair and luminous eyes.

He had been right too, about the present. Luna was over the moon and chattered – something she seldom did – happily about everything they had to pack (for some reason you apparently had to bring custard).

Blaise was used to giving and getting gifts, for the well off it was a usual occurrence, especially when you wanted something from the person you gave it to. But he had never experienced the joy of giving something to someone for the simple reason of making the other person happy. It was a high he liked very much. From Luna he'd gotten a homemade dream catcher (if you catch them they can't bother you again) and he looked forward to hanging the assortment of threads and various objects tangled in them over his bed. He looked forward to his mother seeing it even more. With a happy sigh Blaise had to conclude that, when spent with someone you loved, Christmas wasn't half bad.


End file.
